


грань

by Усы Орлова (orlovs_moustache)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orlovs_moustache/pseuds/%D0%A3%D1%81%D1%8B%20%D0%9E%D1%80%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B0
Summary: перейдя, стоишь: сейчас и тутвенок к венку сонетов на Вескон-21
Kudos: 2





	грань

Грань перейдя, стоишь: сейчас и тут,  
И поздно говорить, что не умеешь,  
И думаешь, что сделали б вернее  
Другие - но назад не повернуть.

Призвав на помощь всех героев саг,  
Которыми зачитывалась в детстве,  
Впитав в себя их силу, как наследство,  
Ты делаешь нетвёрдо новый шаг.

Вот так стоял, наверное, и он -  
Шагнув за грань, под пламенем знамен,  
Перед толпой, что жаждала: командуй!

Не думая, что впереди зенит,  
Не ведая, что имя прогремит  
От Куйвиэнен до снегов Ангбанда.


End file.
